marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-TRN562
| History = The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury, created Avengers Academy, with the intent to create a team of heroes capable of protecting the world from threats such as Hydra and A.I.M. | Residents = * A.I.M. (Advanced Idea Mechanics) ** A.I.M. Institute of Super-Technology *** M.O.D.O.K. (Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing) *** Scientist Supreme * Agent 12 * Avengers Academy ** Staff *** Ares *** Madame Hydra (Ophelia Saekissian) *** Odin *** Professor Henry Pym *** Rescue (Pepper Potts) *** Ultron staff bots ** Students *** A-Bomb (Rick Jones) *** Agent 13 (Sharon Carter) *** Ant-Man (Scott Lang) *** Baron Helmut Zemo *** Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) *** Black Knight (Dane Whitman) *** Black Panther (T'Challa) *** Black Widow (Natasha Romanova) *** British Bulldog *** Captain America (Steve Rogers) *** Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) *** Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) *** Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) *** Electro (Max Dillon) *** Enchantress (Amora) *** Falcon (Sam Wilson) *** Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) *** Guardians of the Galaxy **** Drax the Destroyer **** Gamora **** Groot **** Nebula **** Rocket Raccoon **** Star-Lord (Peter Quill) *** Hulk (Bruce Banner) *** Iron Man (Tony Stark) *** Iron Spider (Mary Jane Watson) *** Lizard (Curtis Connors) *** Loki *** Maria Hill *** Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) *** Mysterio (Quentin Beck) *** Quake (Daisy Johnson) *** Red Hulk (Thunderbolt Ross) *** Sif *** Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy) *** Spider-Ham (Peter Porker) *** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *** Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) *** Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *** Taskmaster (Tony Masters) *** Thor *** Union Jack (Brian Falsworth) *** Venom (Edward Brock) *** Vision *** Wonder Man (Simon Williams) *** Wasp (Janet van Dyne) *** Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) *** Yondu * Black Widow's Symbiote * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Carnage (Cletus Kasady) * Collector (Taneleer Tivan) * Cosmo * Daily Bugle ** J. Jonah Jameson * Daredevil (Matthew Murdock) * Devil Dinosaur * Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) * Doombots * Dora Milaje * Dracula (Vlad Dracula) * Fin Fang Foom * Gwen Stacy * Hawkeye (Clint Barton) * Heinrich Zemo * Horizon Labs ** Max Modell * Howard the Duck * Howling Commandos * Hydra ** Hydra School *** Arnim Zola *** Baron Wolfgang von Strucker *** Red Skull (Johann Shmidt) * It the Living Colossus * James Montgomery Falsworth * Jean Grey * J.A.R.V.I.S. * Jiaying * Kang the Conqueror (Nathaniel Richards) * Killmonger (Erik Killmonger) * King Arthur * King T'Chaka * Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Kleaakh * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * Lady of the Lake (Niamh Chinn Óir) * Lasher * Leader (Samuel Sterns) * Lucky * Manphibian * Man-Thing (Theodore Sallis) * Masters of Evil * May Parker * Merlin * Midgard Serpent (Jormungand) * Mister Hyde (Calvin Zabo) * Nathan Garrett * New York City Police Department * Nidhogg * Nova Corps * Oscorp ** Osborn Private Science Institution * Peggy Carter * Phage * Redeemers * Red Room * Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) * Rhoormfkk * Ronan the Accuser * Roxxon Energy * Runaways * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Director Nick Fury * Scorn * Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Silk (Cindy Moon) * Sinister Six * Skeleton Crew * Stark Industries ** Howard Stark * Thanos * Tigra (Greer Grant) * Tippy-Toe * Toothgnasher * Toothgrinder * United States Army * United States Marine Corps * Valinor * Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Warriors Three ** Fandral ** Hogun ** Volstagg * Young Avengers ** Wiccan (Billy Kaplan) ** Hulkling (Teddy Altman) ** Stinger (Cassie Lang) * Iron Lad (Nathaniel Richards) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}